LOVE
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: L is for the way you look at me...


_**A/N: I do not own NCIS or L.O.V.E by Nat King Cole. A little OOC but I like it. Enjoy and review! **_

_**L.O.V.E**_

_**L…is for the way you look at me**_

"What?" Ziva asked, looking around to try and figure out what, precisely, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was staring at. He had a glazed over look in his eyes that was beginning to make her uncomfortable.

"Huh?"

"What are you staring at? Do I have something on my face?"

"N-no," Tony blushed, "you're fine."

"Then what are you staring at?" Ziva was starting to get frustrated. He couldn't just sit there and stare at her without offering any explanation. Her hand flew to her nose, "I-I don't have a nooger in my nose, do I?"

"_Booger_," Tony corrected, "How many times do I have to tell you, you're fine?"

"Well then why are you staring at me, Tony?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Tony grew defensive, "God, you ask too many questions, Zee-vah. Sheesh! What is wrong with you today?"

"Wrong with…with _me_?" Ziva laughed angrily, "You are the one staring at me! Oh, you are the most impossible…"

"You look nice."

"What?" Ziva stared at him as if he were insane.

"Nothing it's just…you look nice."

"Um…thank…you?" Ziva said, testing the waters a bit.

"No problem. Now get back to work, Probie. You are wasting my time."

"I…I am…wasting _YOUR _time?"

Tony just smirked, turning back to his computer, leaving Ziva, huffing angrily across from him.

"I swear, Tony DiNozzo…"

"Ziva," Gibbs barked, stepping into the bullpen for the first time, "Leave DiNozzo alone."

"But…"

"Ziva…"

"Yes sir."

_**O…if for the only one I see**_

"You do look quite handsome, Tony. Thank you so much for inviting me to this gala. I am always willing to support you and NCIS however I can…Tony? Tony? Hello? Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" Tony stared past his date over to where the beautiful woman stood. She had just entered the ballroom and was wearing a deep green dress with a slit up the thigh, emerald earrings and matching necklace, and her hair was curled and left down. She looked beautiful.

"I said…who are you looking at? Tony? Tony? Is that…is that her?"

"Ziva's pretty…" Tony mused.

"Excuse me?"

"Wait," Tony flushed, "I didn't…I didn't just say that out loud…did I?"

"Yes," she said, "You did. Look, I appreciate you asking me to be your date tonight but you belong with her. Not with me. It's like, you don't even see me. All you see is her."

"Amy…"

"You made your choice. Now I am making mine. Goodbye, Tony."

"Amy!"

"She's beautiful; I hope you two are happy together."

Tony watched his date leave, and felt the wind rush out of him. He mustered up all the strength he had left, and sauntered over to Ziva.

"Do I know know you?" He whispered teasingly.

"Shut up. I already feel absolutely ridiculous in this dress…"

"I think you look nice."

"Thank you. So where is your date?"

"She left. "

"What did you do? Annoy her to all end?" Ziva smirked.

"Hardly. She realized that I was staring at you in that sexy dress too much and decided to leave."

"Ha," Ziva laughed, "Very funny. Is there a second when you aren't joking around?"

"Nope," Tony halfheartedly smiled, "So, where's your date?"

"I do not bring dates to these things considering they only want one thing in return."

"Ah," Tony nodded, "So, want to sit together?"

"Might as well."

"You do look nice."

"Same to you," Ziva blushed.

"Even though that green makes you look like Oscar the Grouch."

"Oscar?" Ziva lightly hit him in the stomach, "Do not compare me to a Sesame Street puppet…"

"You actually knew what I was talking about?"

"Of course. I am getting better at…um…Americanizing myself."

"Nice," Tony grinned, "But seriously, you look like Oscar."

"Shut up."

"A beautiful Oscar."

Ziva hit him again playfully, "You are quite the gentleman, Tony."

"Don't forget it next time you aim a gun at me."

_**V…is very, very extraordinary**_

"Tony," Ziva skipped over to her partner's desk, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"What? You win the wet t-shirt contest or something?"

"I am going to let that slide," Ziva regained her composure, "But I have a huge favor to ask."

"Yes, I will drag you to my bedroom and make mad, heated…"

"Can you do this paperwork for me?" Ziva asked, pointing towards the mountain of files upon her desk, "Gibbs said I need to turn it in by tonight but I have an…appointment."

"Oooh…hot date?"

"No," Ziva blushed, "I'm going with my friends."

"Friends? You have friends?"

"I am not an antisocial miscreant, Tony," Ziva said, her voice clipped, "So please?"

Tony thought it over for a moment before asking, "What's in it for me?"

"Slave for a day?"

"Week."

"Three days."

"Anything I say?"

"Nothing sexual or harming to my reputation here at NCIS."

"Deal."

"Thank you, Tony. You're…extraordinary."

Tony smirked as she hopped back over towards her desk. She was perfect. Seeing her smile was worth an extra three hours.

_**E…is even more than anyone that you adore**_

"You are such a jackass."

"What?" Tony blinked, confused.

"Honestly, scaring me like that! Did you plan on giving me a heart attack, Tony?"

"It's not my fault I got shot."

"Technically it is because you were not careful."

"How's the McGooper?"

"Timothy is fine. He is recovering slowly but still it is progression."

"Mmm."

"He's doing fine, Tony. It wasn't completely your fault."

"Uh-huh. So how worried about me were you?"

"Not too."

"I may be weak but I can still kick your ass, David."

"I'd like to see you try," Ziva smirked.

"So…me or McGee?"

"Hmm?"

"Who were you most worried about?"

"Tony…"

"Answer the question."

"Honestly, you are so incredibly impossible."

"Zi…"

"You."

"He-he. I knew it!"

"Only because your injuries were more severe than Tim's."

"Uh-huh. You like me more than the McGoop. Don't you."

"An IV in your arm and a bandage on your chest won't stop me from killing you," Ziva grinned.

"You wouldn't dare; you'd miss me too much."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. You love me."

"And you love your morphine," Ziva patted his forehead, "You won't even remember what you said when you wake up."

"I…I like jello."

"Of course you do," Ziva couldn't help but smile.

"And I like…you." That caught her attention.

"Well…I like you too."

"More than McGeebers?"

"More than McGeebers."

"Cherry jello is deeeelicious!"

"Uh-huh," Ziva nodded, "Get some rest."

"Love you Ziiiii."

"Love you too," Ziva smiled shyly.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked as she left the hospital room.

"Fine. Drugged up beyond comprehension, but fine."

"Ziva, they didn't give him morphine."

"Oh…crap."


End file.
